Legion Przeklętych
thumb|224px|Pancerz legionisty Przeklętych Wśród niezliczonych legend Imperium, to właśnie historia Legionu Przeklętych (ang. Legion of the Damned) jest najbardziej nurtująca. Opis Świadkowie działań tajemniczych Legionistów mówią, że bije od nich upiorny blask, a stopy otacza ognista aura. Wiele osób wręcz wątpi w ich śmiertelność. Pisma pełne są opisów traktujących o Marines wychodzących cało z ostrzału, który byłby zgubny dla zwykłego śmiertelnika. Na specjalną uwagę zasługuje raport bitewny ze strefy Keyan, gdzie siejący spustoszenie ogień z dział „Volcano” nie wyrządzał żadnej krzywdy szóstce Legionistów szturmujących pozycje wroga. Wcześniej ofiarą nieprzyjacielskiego ostrzału padły cztery czołgi typu „Predator” i czterdziestu Kosmicznych Marines. Na polu bitwy tajemniczy żołnierze korzystają ze specjalnych pocisków zapalających, nieznanych pozostałym Zakonom. Nic, nawet Wybrańcy Chaosu, pancerne bunkry czy rozgrzana do czerwoności lawa, nie jest w stanie powstrzymać gniewu Legionu Przeklętych. Geneza Legionu nigdy nie została wyjaśniona. Jedni twierdzą, że zakon składa się z pasażerów statku Zakonu Ognistych Jastrzębi, przemienionych podczas burzy Osnowy. Inni zaś widzą w Przeklętych Krzyżowcach twór wszechmocnego umysłu samego Imperatora, zagubionych w czasoprzestrzeni wybawców, czy też duchy poległych Kosmicznych Marines. Aby rozwiać te wątpliwości, przedstawiciele Wielkiej Inkwizycji postanowili zatrzymać i przesłuchać choć jednego Legionistę. W tym celu udawali się w strefy wojenne, gdzie było głośno o wyczynach tajemniczych Marines. Dochodzenie nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów, bowiem Krzyżowcy nigdy nie dopuszczają do swojego otoczenia nikogo, a już zwłaszcza przedstawicieli Inkwizycji. Jedno jest pewne tylko sam imperator wie kim tak naprawdę są Przeklęci Legioniści. Wiadomo jednak, że są pozostałością po 21 przeklętej fundacji. Sposób działania thumb|Legioniści podczas walki z Eldarskimi oddziałami|250x250px Marines Legionu pokazują się tylko w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach, swoją potęgą mogą przechylić szale zwycięstwa na stronę imperium, nawet gdy wszelka nadzieja już zgasła. Marines stylem walki przypominają nieuchwytnych Eldarów pojawiają się na polu bitwy błyskawicznie, przemykając i zostawiając za sobą śmierć. Naoczni świadkowie twierdza, iż wojownicy Legionu Przeklętych, maszerują na polu bitwy w całkowitym milczeniu. Aura grozy jaka emanuje od ich czarnych, ozdobionych fetyszami śmierci pancerzy, jest tak nieprawdopodobnie namacalna, iż jest wstanie zasiać lęk nawet w najbardziej fanatycznych wyznawcach Niszczycielskich Potęg, którzy twierdzą, iż nie wiedzą co to strach. Niematerialne ciała Legionistów potrafią przenikać przez stałe obiekty a nawet istoty żywe. W wyniku tego fenomenu wydaje się, iż ogień wroga prowadzony czy to za pomocą broni strzelającej solidnymi pociskami, czy też orężem emitującym wiązkami czy pulsami energetycznymi, nie ma praktycznie żadnego efektu na widmowych wojowników, gdyż wszelakiego rodzaju pociski nie ważne jaka była by ich natura, po prostu niegroźnie przelatują przez ich sylwetki, jakby były one całkowicie niematerialnymi bytami. Tymczasem broń Przeklętych Astartes wydaje się być wręcz morderczo skuteczna i posiada nienaturalną siłę ognia i skuteczność działania. Boltery Przeklętych Astartes miotają ze swych luf pociskami boltowymi spowitymi mistycznymi energiami, co ciekawe oręż Przeklętych wydaje się mieć nieskończony zapas amunicji, gdyż świadkowie widzący widmowych Astartes w akcji, zanotowali w swej pamięci fakt, iż widmowi wojownicy nigdy nie przerywali walki, by przeładować swój oręż. Nie ważne czy był to Boltgun, Karabin Plazmowy czy naramienna wyrzutnia rakiet. Równie dewastujące właściwości, ma mieć również broń do walki w zwarciu z której korzystają Przeklęci Marines. Nawet ostrza standardowych mieczy łańcuchowych widm, zdają się zadawać obrażenia właściwe broni energetycznej. Pomimo swej bezcielesnej, upiornej natury, zarejestrowano pojedyncze przypadki, gdy wojownicy Legionu, padali rażeni ostrzałem czy nadnaturalnym czarnoksięstwem którym władali oponenci Przeklętych. Wówczas dochodziło do kolejnego fenowemu, jeden z przeklętych Astartes, dzierżył bowiem w swych dłoniach złowieszczą relikwię za pomocą której dosłownie wysysał dusze i energie witalne z ciał przeciwników, by później przekazywać ją swym poległym braciom. Poddani mocy artefaktu Przeklęci Legioniści, ponowie powstawali z martwych, jeśli w ich przypadku można mówić o czymś takim jak ponowna śmierć. By ponownie ruszyć do boju, tak jak gdyby nic złego się im nie przytrafiło i nie otrzymali żadnej krzywdy z rąk swych wrogów. Organizacja. Legion porzucił dawną strukturę organizacyjną właściwą dla Zakonów Astartes, wojownicy Legionu Przeklętych nie noszą na swych pancerzach żadnych szczególnych oznak, świadczących o ich statusie i randze w hierarchii Legionu. Nie jest jednak tak, iż Legion pozostaje bandą wolnych maruderów, pozbawionych jakiegokolwiek przywództwa. Niektóre doniesienia traktują jakoby był w szeregach Legionistów przynajmniej jeden tajemniczy wojownik, który zdawał się przewodzić reszcie swych potępionych braci. Ów dowódca miał się wyróżniać z pośród reszty swych towarzyszy broni tym, iż ściskał w jednej ze swych dłoni tajemniczy, przypominający ludzką czaszkę artefakt. Za którego pomocą przywracał do walki swych zniszczonych lub ranionych braci, jednocześnie zabijając w ten sposób wrogów Legionu. Znane interwencje Legionu Potępionych. * Pyro-kataklizm Vilidad Prime '(006.M40) – Gdy Chaos Marines z bandy Nieskazitelnej Gromady ''(ang. Flawless Host), zaatakowali a następnie sterroryzowali kolonię górniczą wydobywająca rudę Adamantium. Jedynymi siłami jakie wówczas przeciwstawiły się marines chaosu, był 122 Imeldianski Regiment Gwardii Imperialnej, zwany „Bojowymi Rumakami”. Gwardziści walczyli dzielnie, jednak nie mięli szans w walce z nadludzkimi wojownikami spaczonymi Chaosem. Sytuacja stała się krytyczna, gdy do walki wmieszał się przywódca heretyckich Marines, enigmatyczny Lord Chaosu tytułujący się przydomkiem „Wizjoner”. Wraz z Championem Chaosu na powierzchnię Vilidadu przybyła również horda demonicznych służebnic Slaanesha. Siły Chaosu zdawały się być niepowstrzymane, do czasu, gdy przeciw jednym potworom wyszła na spotkanie inna upiorna, nadnaturalna siła. Spowici w płomieniach, zakuci w czarni ceramit, milczący Astartes wydali bitwę siłom zła z które zostały zdziesiątkowane podczas apokaliptycznego starcia. Wojownicy Nieskazitelnej Gromady zbiegli na swe okręty w popłochu a ich demoniczni sojusznicy zostali na powrót wygnani do ich piekielnej rzeczywistości. Eteryczne płomienie strawiły wszelkie ślady po obecności wojowników chaosu na powierzchni Vilidad Prime, tak samo jak zniknęły wszelkie ślady pod enigmatycznych wybawicielach górniczej kolonii. Po zakończeniu konfliktu, okazało się, iż w wyniku walk odsłonięte zostały nowe, przepastne złoża rud adamantium. Świat Fabryczny, Kuźnia Lipitou do dziś wykuwa oręż przeznaczony dla wojowników Astartes z surowców wydobytych z pokładów jakie odkryto na pobojowisku bitwy o Vilidad Prime. * '''Incydent w Spirali Higorian – ang. Higorian Helix (Nieznana data M41) – Podczas bitwy kosmicznej Imperialnej Marynarki przeciw orkowym Kaperom z Klanu Psich Gnatów (ang. Dogz Bones) Tuzin spowitych infernalnymi płomieniami Astartes, ocaliło życie oficera Komisariatu, Fletchlacka. Kilka lat później Komisarz Fletchlak, uchronił cały system gwiezdny przed demoniczną inwazją, gdy dokonał egzekucji na potężnym renegackim psioniku Exegiasie. * 'Najazd Calamitine '(Nieznana data M41) – Tylko dzięki interwencji Legionu Potępionych, Magos Mechanicum Vidrillian zdołał uciec z masakry którą urządziły Tharlańskie Tygrysy Bagienne, na uczestnikach naukowej ekspedycji Mechanicus na świecie Tharlan. W swej późniejszej karierze Vidrillian zdołał odkryć lek który ocalił tryliony ludzkich istnień, gdy Fabiusz Zgorzkniały, rozprzestrzenił na terenie pod-sektora Calamitine jedną ze swych śmiercionośnych plag. * 'Astralne doki Luny ('Nieznana data M41) – Gdy Renegaccy Astartes znani jako Klan Draco, zaatakowali doki kosmiczne Luny, udało się uniknąć tragedii, tylko dzięki interwencji Potępionych Legionistów. Kilka eterycznych zjaw, pomogło bowiem drużynie Astartes z Zakonu Salamander, która podążała śladem Klanu Draco, dostać się do głównego doku. Następnie upiorni wojownicy ostrzelali zautomatyzowany prom, który został tak zaprogramowany przez renegatów, by rozbił się na powierzchni Terry w centralnym Pałacu Autoarchiwów Adeptus Administratum. Gdyby do tego doszło, imperialna machina biurokratyczna legła by w gruzach, co w przyszłości pociągnęło by za sobą katastrofalne skutki i mogło by zagrozić integralności ludzkiego mocarstwa. * 'Przekute Miecze '(343.M41) - Gdy Flota Rój Moloch napada na imperialny świat Ghodba. Nic nie jest w stanie zatrzymać marszu sił Wielkiego Pożeracza. Nawet formacje pancerne złożone z superciężkich czołgów klasy Baneblade, Stormhammer czy Shadowsword zostają otoczone i grozi im całkowita anihilacja. Z odsieczą pancernym behemotom przybywa cały zastęp eterycznych wojowników Astartes, który materializuje się na polu bitwy na oczach zdumionych pancerniaków. Połączone siły nieomal stu Astartes i trzech pancernych lewiatanów, ścierają tyranidzkie siły inwazyjne na proch. Resztki z okaleczonego podczas bitew kosmicznych Roju Moloch wycofuje się z układu Ghotab, szukając schronienia pośród gwiazd, lub ruszając na poszukiwania łatwiejszego łupu. * 'Zagłada Idharae '(852.M41) – Legion Potępionych przybywa na pomoc Zakonowi Najeźdźców(ang. Invaders), podczas ich śmiałego szturmu na eldarski Światostatek Idharae. Gdy Szalejący Awatar Khaine’a unicestwiał, wszytko i wszystkich na swej ścieżce, przeklęci wojownicy zniszczyli główną kopułę chroniącą wnętrze Światostatku przed zimnem i promieniowaniem kosmicznej pustki. W tej samej chwili znika wszelki ślad po upiornych Astartes. Zarówno Marines zakonu Najeźdźców jak i eldarskie niedobitki opuszczają pokłady zamordowanego Światostatku, który od tamtej pory jest tylko wypaloną martwą skorupą. Wrakiem powoli dryfującym w nieskończonej pustce kosmosu. * 'Wielki Bastion Andraxas ('922.M41) – Główny Kronikarz Zakonu Ultramarines Varro Tigurius, przybył na powierzchnię Andraxasu by wspomóc Tech-kapłanów Mechanicum w obronie Wielkiego Bastionu Andraxasu. Placówki Mechanicus w której słudzy Omnisjasza, przechowywali i przeprowadzali badania na Kosturze Mocy niegdyś należącym do samego Malcadora Pieczętnika (ang. Malcador The Sigilite) Gdy na ośrodek badawczy napadła horda wojowników należących do po stokroć set, przeklętej rasy orkoidów. Orkowie mieli przewagę liczebną nad Tiguriusem i jego Braćmi Bitewnymi w stosunku 50 do 1. Zielonoskórzy uzyskali również przewagę w powietrzu, nieustanne naloty bombowe wciąż nękały pozycje Ultramarines i sił obronnych Mechanicus. Zaś niepoliczalna liczba szwadronów maszyn myśliwskich skutecznie odcięła siły imperialne od jakiegokolwiek wsparcia z po za powierzchni Andraxasu. Tigurius i jego wojownicy powierzyli swe dusze łasce Imperatora i szykowali się do swej ostatniej bitwy, gdy ni stąd i zowąd w szeregi zielonoskórych wdarł się chaos i panika. Jak się później okazało, tajemniczy upiorni wojownicy wyłonili się z samego Immaterium tuż za liniami zielonoskórych a następnie urządzili xenos prawdziwą hekatombę. Gdy Ultramairnes dostali się w końcu w pobliże najzaciętszych walk, z armii orkoidów nie było już co zbierać. W tym samym czasie myśliwce i bombowce Imperialnej Marynarki, odzyskały inicjatywę w przestrzeni powietrznej Andraxasu. Oblężenie Wielkiej Twierdzy Andraxas zostało przerwane. Mechanicus przy asyście Tiguriusa, zdołało odkryć wiele sekretów z przeszłości, dzięki runicznemu skryptowi i elektro-glifom które znajdował się na powierzchni Kostura Malcadora. Włącznie z arkanami związanymi z działaniami techno-mistycznej technologii na której opiera swe działanie Złoty Tron. Kostur do dnia dzisiejszego znajduje się w posiadaniu Varro Tiguriusa z Ultramarines. * 'Wyzwolenie Timeaon '(940.M41) – Na powierzchni Timeaon wojownicy Zakonu Żelaznych Węży zostają otoczeni przez przeważające siły Dominium Tau. Gdy xenos przeprowadzają uderzenie na układ planetarny Timaeaon. Legion Potępionych przypuszcza wówczas dewastujący w skutkach szturm na flanki, sił naziemnych Tau, wyrzynając ich nieomal do ostatniego Wojownika Ognia i unicestwiając całe bataliony Pancerzy Bitewnych Dominium. * 'Utracona Zdobycz '(967.M41) – Siły Kabały Czarnego Serca wyruszają do realnej przestrzeni, na wielki połów niewolników w sektorze Thersuis. Zakrojony na niespotykaną skalę łupieżczy najazd prowadzony jest przez śmietankę towarzyska, wojowniczej elity Commorragh. Na której czele wyruszyła niesławna Królowa Rzezi, Lelith Hesperax. Łowcy niewolników obłowili się podczas owego rajdu niepomiernie, gdyż siły obronne Thersuis nie stanowiły dla Mrocznych Eldarów żadnego wyzwania. W rzeczywistości jednak rajd niewolniczy, na Thersuis, był częścią intrygi uknutej przez Asdrubaela Vecta, który liczył na pochwycenie zdobyczy dużo grubszego kalibru, od pospolitych przedstawicieli Mon-keigh. Rajd został bowiem przeprowadzony akurat w momencie w którym flota Zakonu Czarnych Templariuszy prowadzona przez samego Wielkiego Marszałka Helbrechta przelatywała nieopodal systemu gwiezdnego Thersuis. Krzyżowcy Dorn’a natychmiast odpowiedzieli na błagalne wołania nieszczęśników zamieszkujących Thersuis. Wkrótce zaprawieni w bojach przeciwko xenos, Astartes, ścierają się z siłami grabieżców z Commorragh. Helbrecht osobiście prowadzi natarcie na powierzchni Thersuis, wówczas na polu wali pojawia się Lady Hesperax i towarzyszące jej Wychy. Sidła które zastawił Asdubael Vect zaciskają się wokół niczego nieświadomych Czarnych Templariuszy. Lelith przybyła bowiem na Thersuis z myślą uprowadzenia Helbrechta, który miał zaszczycić swą osobą areny walki Commorragh. Wielki Marszałek staje do pojedynku z Królową Wychów, pomimo swych nieprawdopodobnych umiejętności bojowych Helbrecht pada w końcu porażony toksyną która była zdolna porazić nawet nadludzki organizm Astartes. A w której to nasączone zostały ostrza sztyletów Lady Hesperax. Za nim jednak Wielki Marszałek padł bez świadomości u stóp Hesperax, ostatnimi odgłosami jakie usłyszał, były dźwiękami skwierczących infernalnych płomieni i wrzask mordowanych xenos. Gdy Hebrecht powrócił do zmysłów, został poinformowany, przez swych zawstydzonych wojowników należących do jego personalnego Bractwa Miecza, iż został ocalony przed niewolą w rękach xenos, przez upiornych eterycznych wojowników, którzy przybyli właściwie nie wiadomo skąd i zniknęli równie niespodziewanie jak się pojawili zaraz po unicestwieniu lub przepędzeniu Mrocznych Eldarów z oblicza Thersuis. Kilku Czarnych Templariuszy wspominało później, iż widmowi Astartes nie okazali żadnego pardonu w obliczu xenos. Nawet sztylety Lelith Hesperax, nie były wstanie choćby zadrasnąć sylwetek, widmowych wybawicieli Helbrechta, championka Commorragh została zmuszona do oddania pola upiornym Astartes. Tak upragniona zdobycz, którą miała już na wyciągnięcie ręki, wyśliznęła się z jej garści. * 'Ocalenie Gloriamy '(990.M41) – Orkowy Herszt Nobgrok uderza na czele swego WAAAGH na placówkę badawczą Mechanicus, znajdującą się na powierzchni Świata Kuźni Gloriam. Siły Nogbroka zaczęły pustoszyć całe terytorium Gloriamy, orkowy Herszt, zapragnął bowiem ograbić każdą zbrojownię na powierzchni planety i dzięki temu dozbroić swa hordę w najbardziej niszczycielską broń jaką tylko było wstanie skonstruować Mechnaicus. Siły Nobgroka, zdołały również przejąć Basilicę Principalis, twierdzę w której znajdowała się bateria Magno-laserów, najpotężniejszych na powierzchni Gloriamy dział obronny przeciw-orbitalnej. Nobgrok postanowił za pomocą Magno-laserów, wypalić swe imię na powierzchni księżyca Gloriamy (Ork umiejący czytać i pisać?! Nic dziwnego, że bez większego problemu zdołał podbić świat "trybogłowych";) Kres wyczynów Nobgroka położyli upiorni wojownicy noszący na swych czarnych pancerzach liberie śmierci. A których sylwetki zdawały się być skąpane w piekielnych płomieniach. Wojownicy Legionu Potępionych zgładzili Nobgroka a następnie rozbili jego WAAAGH na mniejsze, skłócone ze sobą bandy zielonoskórych, w ten sposób, orkowie stracili swą supremację na Gloriamie i zostali szybko eksterminowani przez siły bojowe Imperium. * 'Obronna Certus-Minoris '(996.M41) – Siły 5. Kompanii Zakonu Miażdżycieli (Excoriators) stają do beznadziejnej obronny Świata Cmentarnego Certus-Minor, któremu zagraża zagłada ze strony Krwawej Krucjaty Cholercaust, podążającej śladem przeklętej Komety Keeler, której to tor lotu był skierowany w kierunku Segmentum Solar i samej Świętej Terry. 5. Kompania Miażdżycieli ginie wybita, nieomal do ostatniego Astartes, niechybnej śmierci z rąk Berserkerów Khorn’a unika jedynie Brat Kapitan Zachariach Kersh, champion ostatniej Uczty Ostrzy i powiernik Miecza Sebastusa (zwanego inaczej Ostrzem Dorn’a, ang. Dorn’s Blade). Gdy zwycięstwo Chaosu wydaje się być już pewne, z otchłani Immaterium wyłania się niespodziewanie tajemniczy obiekt, który następnie wlatuje na orbitę geostacjonarną Świata Cmentarnego. Owym obiektem okazuje się być Raprtorus Rex. Zaginiony przed latami mobilny monastyr Zakonu Płomienistych Jastrzębi. Ogniem swych dział, Fort Kosmiczny dziesiątkuje flotę chaosu a następnie totalnie unicestwia Kometę Keeler. Tymczasem na powierzchni Certus-Minor, widmowi wojownicy Legionu Potępionych wyrzynają w pień wojowników Krwawej Krucjaty i towarzyszące im demoniczne bestie. Potępieni Astartes ocalają przed zagładą, Brata Kapitana Kersha i Sztandar należący do 5. Kompanii Miażdżycieli. Wydział Świętego Oficjum, Ordo Obsoletus, rozpoczęło dochodzenie w sprawie wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce na Certus-Minoris. * 'Bitwa o Falangę/Phalanx '(999.M41) – Kowal Wojny Shon’tu, atakuje Phalanx, mobilny monastyr Zakonu Imperialnych Pięści, który akurat znajduje się na orbicie Świętej Terry. Twierdza Synów Dorna, broniona jest przez zaledwie jedną kompanię bojową. Świeżo przywróconą do pełnej sprawności bojowej 3. Kompanię Zakonu zwaną Strażnikami Terry. Wraz z Żelaznymi Wojownikami Shon’tun na pokład Falangi, dostaje się również Demoniczny Książe Be’lakor w asyście swych demonicznych kohort. Shon’tun zamierza użyć systemów ofensywnych Fortu Kosmicznego, by zbombardować Pałac Imperialny, podczas gdy Be’lakor i jego sługusy zajmowali walką wojowników Imperialnych Pięści. Synowie Dorna nad którymi siły Chaosu miały miażdżącą przewagę liczebną, znaleźli się w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Gdyż sami byli zbyt nieliczni by jednocześnie odeprzeć abordaż Żelaznych Wojowników i demoniczną inwazję na ich monastyr. W ostatnim desperackim akcie, Imperialne Pięści dokonują translacji Falangi do Immaterium, wykonując awaryjny skok do spaczonej przestrzeni. Wówczas okazuje się iż na dolnych pokładach stacji doszło do awarii ochronnych pól Gellera. Wojownicy Dorna szykowali się do swej ostatecznej konfrontacji z kolejnymi silami Niszczycielskich Potęg, jednak za miast kolejnych band demonicznych pomiotów. Z mistycznych portali wyłonili się wojownicy Przeklętego Legionu. Upiorni Astartes w milczeniu wyruszyli by oczyścić Phalanx z demonicznej infekcji. Walka na pokładach fortu kosmicznego rozgorzała z nową werwa i trwa do teraz… Znani Legioniści: * Attica Centurius (Brat Sierżant) – Dawniej, gdy nosił barwy swego macierzystego Zakonu, Brat Weteran Atttica pełnił obowiązki Brata Sierżanta. Obecnie w pozbawionym widocznej struktury i hierarchii Legionie Przeklętych. Attica zdaje się pełnić rolę nie tyle samozwańczego, co niejawnie wybranego lidera Legionu. Bowiem to najczęściej Brat Attica prowadzi swych upiornych braci do boju, w jego pieczy znajduje się również tajemniczy artefakt zwany „Animus Malorum” – „Dusza Przeklętych” (ang. "Soul of the Damned"), który pozwala mu na eksterminację wrogów Legionu i jednoczesne wskrzeszanie swych poległych w boju Braci Bitewnych. Plotki głoszą jakoby Animus Malorum zostało sporządzone z czaszki Astartes, dawnego dowódcy Brata Atticii. Attica jest kolejnym Astartes Legionu, który służy Imperatorowi z poza granicy samej śmierci. Relikwie Legionu. * „Animus Malorum” – „Dusza Przeklętych” (ang. "Soul of the Damned") Jest tajemniczym, przypominającym ludzką czaszkę artefaktem, który jest wstanie przywrócić do pełnej sprawności bojowej, nawet tych członków Legionu, którzy zostali praktycznie unicestwieni podczesz walki. „Dusza Przeklętych” dosłownie wyrywa energię życiową przeciwników Legionu Przeklętych i następnie za jej pomocą, „wskrzesza” lub reanimuje ciężko rannych/uszkodzonych wojowników Legionu przywracając ich w ten sposób do pełnej sprawności bojowej. Flota. Flota Legionu Przeklętych składa się z jednej znanej jednostki, którą jest: * 'Raptorus Rex '(Mobilna Gwiezdna Forteca) – Jest to olbrzymich rozmiarów Fort Kosmiczny, datujący czasy swego powstania w zamierzchłej przeszłości, na długo przed założeniem Imperium przez Władcę Ludzkości. Już w erze Imperium, Raptorus Rex, służył jako mobilna baza operacyjna i monastyr Zakonu Ognistych jastrzębi i tak jak reszta zakonu, niby to zaginął bezpowrotnie w odmętach Osnowy. Był pojazdem o niesamowitej sile rażenia, zdolnej w przeciągu kilku chwil niszczyć nawet cale powierzchnie planet czy potężne armady kosmiczne. Teraz upiorny Gwiezdny Fort, służy swej przeklętej załodze w ten sam sposób, jak niegdyś służył Ognistym Jastrzębiom, przed ich tajemniczym zaginięciem w otchłani Immaterium. Zawołanie Bitewne. Wojownicy Legionu Przeklętych ruszają do boju w absolutnej ciszy, ich bojowemu przemarszowi towarzyszy zwykle dźwięki kanonady jakie wydaje ich oręż, oraz trzask, wiecznie płonących eterycznych płomieni które bez ustanku spowijają sylwetki Legionistów. Kilkakrotnie widywano natomiast wojownika Legionu, pełniącego rolę chorążego, upiornych Astartes. Tenże wojownik niósł do boju, archaicznie wyglądający sztandar, na którego płonącej nienaturalnym płomieniem materii, wypisano w ledwo czytelnych słowach Wysokiego Gotyku, frazę: „In Dedicato Imperatum ultra articulo mortis” – „Za Imperatora, aż poza granice śmierci” Ciekawostki: * Wielcy Lordowie Terry zlecili Quadrimesta’sowi Thesis’owi, wielkiemu mędrcowi i uczonemu z zakresu ezoterycznej wiedzy, by zbadał naturę Legionu Potępionych i spróbował znaleźć odpowiedzi na niewiadome, odnośnie genezy i istoty upiornych Marines. * Inkwizycja wielokrotnie próbowała pochwycić wojowników upiornego Legionu w celu ich późniejszego przesłuchania. Święte Oficjum miało nadzieję, iż w ten sposób uda im się wydrzeć informacje o Legionie i sekrety związane z naturą Przeklętych Astartes. * Oficerowie Skrzydła Śmierci i członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, tak jak przedstawiciele Inkwizycji, próbują pojmać któregoś z Astartes Legionu. Wśród wyższych oficjeli Zakonu, powstała bowiem teoria zakładająca, iż niektórzy członkowie Legionu Przeklętych mogą być Upadłymi, którzy za swą zdradę podczas mrocznych dni Herezji Horusa zostali przeklęci i teraz trwają w egzystencji upiornych wojowników odpokutują w ten sposób za swe przewiny względem Imperatora i Lwa. * Istnieje wiele hipotez odnośnie genezy powstania zakonu niektórzy Imperialni mistycy twierdzą, na przykład, iż Astartes należący do Legionu padli ofiarą jakiejś tajemniczej, nadnaturalnej plagi, która odmieniła ich do ich dzisiejszej postaci. * Kolejny mit związany z Legionem Przeklętych mówi, iż są oni w jakiś sposób związani z wolą samego Imperatora. Są fizyczną inkarnacją jego gniewu i jako jego słudzy potrafią po mistrzowsku wróżyć z kart Imperialnego Tarota. Stąd taka skuteczność ich interwencji, Legion potrafi przeniknąć za zasłonę samej przyszłości, by wiedzieć, w które miejsce Imperium udać się by jak najlepiej służyć Władcy Ludzkości. * Na świecie Cmentarnym Certus Minoris, Zwiadowcy Zakonu Miażdżycieli (ang. Excoriators) odnaleźli kilka grobowców w których spoczęli Astartes, jednak na sarkofagach nie zachowały się oznaczenia z którego pochodzili Zakonu. Groby były puste, po spoczywających w nich ciałach nie ostał się żaden ślad. Na jednym sarkofagu znajdowała się plakietka na której zapisano imię i rangę Brata Bitewnego (Brat Sierżant Attica Centurius) złożonego na wieczny spoczynek w poświęconej ziemi Certus-Minor. Na plakietce zapisano też krótkie epitafium lub maksymę która była zawołaniem bitewnym zakonu, mówiącą: „In Dedicato Imperatum ultra articulo mortis” – „Za Imperatora, aż po za granice śmierci” * Brat Kapitan Zachariach Kersh bez żadnych konsekwencji dla siebie czy dla swej maszyny, przejechał na motocyklu bojowym, przez sylwetkę Przeklętego Legionisty. Gdy zbliżał się do upiornego Marines, zdawało mu się, iż słyszy dźwięki przypominające „szczękanie zębów”, klekotanie kości w pustym pancerzu szturmowym i trzask płonących płomieni. * Wzmianki o Legionie Przeklętych pojawiają się w annałach historycznych Imperium na długo przed zaginięciem Zakonu Ognistych Jastrzębi z Zhorros w odmętach Immaterium. Powstała wiec teoria, mówiącą, jakoby Legion, składał się nie tylko z wojowników należących do ów zaginionego Zakonu. * Legion nie odpowiada na żadną próbę kontaktu z nimi, nawet wtedy, gdy próbują porozumieć się z nimi inni przedstawiciele Adeptus Astartes. Źródła * Legion of the Damned (Novella) Rob Sanders * Codex: Legion of the Damned Galeria Wojownicy Legionu Przekletych kontra demony Khorne'a.png Astartes Legionu Przeklętych.jpg Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Legion Przeklętych